


Why doesn't you come back to me?

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e10 Road Trip, M/M, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 09, just a lot of thoughts, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Road Trip when Sam and Dean went their separate ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why doesn't you come back to me?

Why doesn't you come home?  
Why doesn't you return?  
Why doesn't you come back?  
Why doesn't you come back to me?  
Why doesn't you come here?  
Why doesn't you get it?  
I am laying here.  
Waiting.  
Praying that you will come back.  
I am laying here.  
Helpless, needy, a mess.  
Waiting for you to come back.  
I am crossing my fingers, screaming your name.  
I am calling you, begging.  
Demanding that you come back.  
I need you.  
I want you.  
I can't do this without you.  
I need your voice, your help, your touch.  
Your hands on my body, your mouth on my chest.  
Your kiss, I need it.  
I just can't exist without you.  
I can't.  
I need you like air.  
I miss you.  
I want you.  
I feel it in my heart.  
In the depth of my soul.  
The longing.  
The emptiness.  
Everything I am is calling out for you.  
Longing for your touch, your smile.  
I miss you so much I can't even fathom.  
I miss you with every piece of my body, every part of my soul.  
I just can't exist without you. I can't.  
I don't know how to keep living without you at my side.  
I don't know how to behave, how to live, how to exist.  
I don't know how to live with you being so close but yet so far away.  
It's nearly worse than with you being dead, cause I can see you but I can't touch.  
I have lost the permission to do so, I have lost your trust.  
And I just can't. I can't live with you going farther and farther away from me.  
I can't live without you and I don't know what to say.  
I want to make it better, I want to make us work.  
I want to wake up next to you, I want to make you laugh. I want it all.  
But I can't.  
I am missing the words.  
I know you need them, but I just can't say them.  
You want to hear something I am not prepared to say.  
I can't say them. I can't apologize for keeping you alive.  
I am selfish, I know. But I just can't live with you being dead.  
And even you hating me for the rest of your life, even you not talking to me for the rest of my days is better.  
I can live with that. I just can't live with you being dead.  
But I still hope. Still I hope you will forgive me, and I know it's stupid..asking for forgiveness without an apology but I won’t.. I won’t apologize for keeping you alive.  
So please.. please come back to me I just...


End file.
